Demigods at Goode
by DaiseyluvsPJ-Max
Summary: Annabeth and some other demigods are attending Goode with Percy this year. Different subjects and insane teachers are just a few of their encounters this year. In your demigodishness and all that, please read. Rated T for language and Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new story. I'll post a new chapter every 5 reviews so review if you want another chapter. **

**I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

"Percy!" My mom shouted "someone's at the door."

"Who?" I called back.

I waited for an answer but none came. Sighing I opened my door and walked into the living room.

"Percy Jackson" a eerie voice hissed.

I instantly grabbed riptide and slashed at the voice.

My blade was deflected and I was duelling with the invisible swordsman.

I deflected the blade. "Who are you?" I asked, stabbing at the dagger.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Hissed the voice.

I was knocked to the ground and the blade was pressed against my throat. I reached up and pushed the invisible dagger master.

Her hat fell off and long blond curls fell out of a ponytail.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

"Hi seaweed brain" she laughed.

I picked her up and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm attending Goode this year."

"No way" I muttered.

"Yes way" she insisted "now lets go before we're late"

* * *

As we got on the bus everyone pointed and whispered;

"-she's hot-"

"-no way they're dating"

"you sure they're together-?"

I pulled Annabeth into the seat next to me, "they sure seem interested in us"

"yeah" she whispered.

"Hey Percy" someone said from behind me.

I turned and saw Tianna standing behind me. Tianna is a rich and popular bitch with long dead looking blonde hair, way too much make-up, booty shorts and a bright pink tank top.

"Hi" Annabeth said, way too brightly "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

"Prove it" Tianna shot at us.

"I can do that" a scrawny guy said from behind Tianna, Leo, he pulled out his iPod and hit play.

The video showed me cleaning the stables and Annabeth sneaking up behind me with a handful of cake,

"Hi Perce" she said sweetly.

I turned around and got a handful of cake in my face. Annabeth ran for the door but I grabbed her and carried her over my shoulder to the lake where I kissed her, before pushing her in.

"How's that?" Leo asked.

Tianna literally has steam coming from her ears as she sat down again.

I quickly fist pumped Leo as we arrived at school.


	2. Gym class

**If you review the chapters will get longer but reviewing makes me want to write more/better and I won't go past 10 chapters without 5 reviews or 5 follows/favourites. MORE IS ALWAYS WELCOME! **

Travis POV

"Come on" Connor whispered as he ran ahead, I grabbed Leo and pulled him after us.

We snuck past Percy and Annabeth to grab our schedules (which were all the same, thanks Paul!)

"Any idea what this says?" I asked.

"No idea" muttered Leo.

"Oh dears, are you ADHD?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah" Connor said.

"Ok" she said "you all have gym than math."

"Thanks" Leo said.

We found our lockers that were all near each other.

"Now off to gym?" Leo asked.

"Off to gym" I responded.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I found our lockers easily, I looked at our day plan and saw (with the secretary's help) we had gym first.

"Come on Perce, we have gym first" I told him.

"Gimme a sec" he muttered as all his books fell out of his locker.

I bent down to help him pick them up then we were off to gym.

**LINE BREAKER**

As I walked out of the licker room the coach shouted "come on cupcakes! Sit down!"

I jogged over and sat next to Percy.

"Did you see who's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Leo, Connor and Travis" I whispered back.

"Now class" the coach announced "the school board recommended we add sword fighting to our curriculum this year. Now you best pay attention because for your exam you will need to duel the partner of your choice"

"Piece if cake" Percy whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be your partner so good luck."

Percy rolled his eyes and we turned back to the coach.

"-Now please welcome your sword fighting instructor, Coach Arie."

I turned and gasped Ares was walking through the gym doors.

"Oh my gods. Not him." I whispered to Percy.

"Now he will only be here today but if we have any experienced swords men in class please stay behind after to talk to me. Coach Arie"

"Hi class" Ares growled "now I want each of you to grab a sword and pair up! Percy, Annabeth, Stoll brothers and Leo come here"

We all gathered around him "word of the wise, use your own weapons these are unbalanced and weirdly designed."

We nodded and went to pull ours out.

"Now Perce I'll go easy on you" I muttered as I slashed at Percy and before we knew it it was a full on duel.

I stabbed, deflected and sliced but got no where close to beating Percy, he was determined to win. After about five more minutes of duelling he knocked my dagger out of my hand.

"Well played Chase, But it seems I won this round."

i looked around and Coach was starring at us "Jackson, Chase! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Uhh..". Percy began "we have lessons from Coach Arie every summer...?"

"Brilliant! You guys will take over for Coach Arie next class!" He started.

"Class dismissed!" He shouted and everyone pushed into the locker rooms.


	3. Change of plans

**Please review! and also read LesMisandPercabeth stories, an angel and a grace, and, magic is a greek's best friend (or is it), they are ANAZING**

**Percy POV**

"Hi Percy" Tianna whispered as she came up behind me.

"Leave me alone" I told her "I'm dating Annabeth"

"the fake blonde?" She asked "you could do so much better."

"I know I can" Leo said "how about Friday?"

Tianna opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked as we watched Tianna walk away.

"Just the bitch being bitchy" I told her.

"hold on" she muttered as her phone rang. I watched her as she walked away.

"Well that complicates things" she said as she walked back towards me "my aunt who I was staying with needed to leave the country suddenly and I'm apparently 'not trustworthy' with her house so she dumped all my stuff at a hotel and is arranging for me to go back to California"

"No" I insisted "let's go talk to Paul, I've got an idea."

"I hate your ideas" she told me.

**LINE BREAKER**

****"Hey Paul?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Yes Percy?" He asked

"Annabeth's aunt had to leave the country suddenly and is sending Annabeth back to California. Can she stay with us?"

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed "I can't let you do that!"

"Too bad wise girl, I'm doing it" I told her

"of course you are" she muttered.

"Call your mom Percy, it's fine with me but just check with her" Paul insisted.

"Go Paul!" I shouted as I ran out of his room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey mom?" I asked as soon as she answered. "Owl head's aunt had to leave suddenly and is sending her back home, can she stay with us?"

She paused for a minute than said "well, I guess she can stay in my office. I can put a mattress in there and move my stuff... Sure, just check with her parents.

"Ok, Mommy. Love you" I ended the call.

"Great news Wise girl, you can stay with us."

* * *

**__****  
**School was long and boring for the rest of the day. After the last bell we raced to Paul's car.

"Did she mention where the hotel was?" Paul asked as we opened the door.

"Yeah" Annabeth told him "the one on Queen's"

"Are Grover's teeth marks still on the furniture?" I asked her.

Paul looked at us funny

"Haven't been there yet. Imagine not but you never know" she said with a smile.

The rest of the drive was quiet until we pulled up.

"Come on seaweed brain" Annabeth laughed as she dragged me out of the car.

We walked in and over to the counter,

"Good afternoon" said the man "may I help you?"

"Yes" Annabeth said "I'm Annabeth Chase and my aunt dropped my things off about an hour ago"

"Ah yes" he told us "you have the room booked for one night"

"I'm actually going to go up, grab my things than leave again so I won't be staying" she said "but I imagine she'll still pay for it"

"Ok " he told her "here's the key, have a great day"

"Thanks" she responded.

Up in her room it looked like her aunt came dumped everything out of the bag and left.

"So she comes, takes everything out of my bags then leaves?" Annabeth asked herself "unbelievable"

I helped her pack her bags then carry them back down to Paul.

"Let's go" he said as we got in "Sally says there is someone waiting at the apartment for you."

**__****That was kinda short but I promise I'll start to make em longer! **


	4. Unexpected

**I know it took forever to update but I promise everyday I was like 'ok I'll update today' it's just I had high school orientation today and I am a horseback rider who takes it VERY seriously. **

**Declaimer; No matter how much I'd want to, I don't own PJO or HOO **

**Annabeth POV**

We got to Percy's apartment and Paul told us "go up, I'll grab your bags."

"Thanks Paul!" I shouted as we ran into the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator we noticed an older woman standing near the back.

I looked at Percy.

He turned and faced the corner silently, and I waited a minute before meowing.

I meowed occasionally until she got off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That was awesome" Percy laughed, as we got off the elevator "she was looking at us like we were from space or something!"

"Yeah" I said "but we are half god so next time I should be a goddess and you a god. That would be awesome."

"agreed"

Sally opened the door "I thought I heard laughing, what did you do this time?" She said "Percy, I hope miss. Jankens from downstairs doesn't send me another angry letter..."

Percy looked down.

"Hi gang" Paul smiled as the elevator doors opened "Sally, is someone here to see these guys?"

"Ofcourse!" She exclaimed "come inside"

We heard them before we saw them.

"I don't give a damn about what you think, death breath!" I girl shouted.

"Not another word pinecone face" a guy warned.

"Thalia!" I shouted as I ran to hug her. "Nico" I shook his hand.

"Hi Annie!" Thalia screamed.

Percy and Nico ran behind the couch.

"Guys," I told them "you think I'd pulvarise Thalia?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping" Nico mumbled.

"Hey kelp-head" Thalia said.

"Hi pine cone face" Percy shot back.

It was silent for a minute before Sally said "well, lets eat. Shall we?"

**Line breaker**

"you're seriously going to Goode?" I asked for about the thousandth time.

"Yes!" Thalia shouted "a million times YES!"

"Geez" Nico muttered. "Let's go do something"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Sure" Percy said as Thalia nodded.

An iris message appeared.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Grover shouted. "I'm in Central Park and there's a Drakon! Please hurry!"

With that the message disappeared.

"Guess I know where we're going" Nico muttered.

"Ok," Percy said "Nico, you shadow travel and start fighting" he paused as Nico disappeared. "The rest of us will fly,"

"You know seaweed brain?" I asked "I never knew you were that smart."

He rolled his eyes as we got on blackjack.

**Line breaker (again) **

"On my count, jump!" I screamed "1, 2, 3! Jump!"

we all landed on the drakon's back.

As far as fights go I'd say this was a peritty easy one, as soon as we landed Nico's army found the soft spot in the armour and killed it.

"Thanks" Grover belted

"No problem" Nico responded "but I believe Percy promised we go out, I suggest we go to Olympus, see what Annabeth's been doing? Wanna come?"

"Sure" Grover said "I believe Ares has something to tell you guys..."

**So, hope you liked it... Sometimes I don't have enough time to write a chapter but I'm bored so feel free to PM me or ask questions in comments. **


	5. The gods

Percy POV

"Ares?" I asked as we entered the throne room.

"Over here punks." A gruff voice said.

We walked over.

Annabeth and Grover bowed. After my wise-girl stood up she jabbed me in the ribs and glared at me. No way was I bowing to Ares.

" Perseus" damn it was Athena.

I spun around and bowed.

"I'm glad you know who to respect," she began "however we have important business to discuss."

"Oh, uh... Yeah" Ares muttered.

"You shall be joined by more demigods," Athena continued, "Jason and Piper. I believe you need more brains and common sense for this."

I looked over at Thalia, she was red faced and clenched fists. I realized I was doing the same.

"Now your job" Athena told us "is to find two demigods who Zeus warned us, are very powerful and an extreme threat.

"Is that all ma'am?" I asked tensely.

She glared at me and Grover cowered "is that the respect you give the mother of your girlfriend?" She demanded.

"Believe it is" Thalia said stubbornly.

"I knew you shouldn't be trusted" Athena growled as she stood up.

'This would be a good time to appear, dad' I thought.

With a small pop my dad appeared "Athena!" He shouted "what are you doing?!"

"I believe I'm punishing them" Athena shot back.

We quickly left the throne room.

"Percy" Annabeth insisted "that wasn't a good idea, she'll kill you."

**Sorry it's really short but in a week I'm flying to Ontario and I need to wait 6 hrs in Calgary and 2 in Toronto so I promise I'll post longer ones then. **


	6. Piper and Jason

**Have no fear! i have NOT abandoned any of my storeys I just own 3 horses and am a competitive barrel racer and cattle roper and I practice 24/7. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Annabeth ** **POV**

"Where have you been?" Sally said as we pushed open the door into the apartment.

"Uh, mom?" Percy fiddled with my hair.

Sally raised her eyebrow but kept stirring the pasta.

"Mom" Percy tried again, oh gods he's nervous he'll never be able to make out a full sentence.

He looked at me. "Um, Sally?-"

Thalia cut me off "holy Hephestus guys. Sally we need some help finding new demigods is it alright if all the demigods attending Goode along with Piper and Jason stay here?"

"What in Hades?" I demanded, no we agreed only Jason and Piper to stay here the rest would be too much.

"No" Percy and I said at the same time.

"No" I said again "I mean, yes, but no. We need a place to stay but I don't want to intrude in your apartment-"

"Guys," Sally told us "I know it's probably important demigod business, it's fine."

"Thanks" I hugged her.

"No problem sweetie" she hugged me and Percy, who kissed me.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment here" Nico spoke up "but blackjack just landed on the fire escape and there's a knocked out Jason and bloody Piper on his back."

We dropped everything and ran to greet them.

"Piper! What happened?" Thalia immediately began to patch up her arm and when Piper didn't answer she shouted "Percy Nico, nectar stat!"

The boys ran and returned with the nectar by the time Thalia finished cleaning Piper's cuts.

After we finished fixing the two of them up we helped them to the couches. When Jason woke up Piper was still knocked out. He saw her before she saw any of us, he leaned over, kissed her and when she woke up they shared a passionate kiss before Paul walked into the room.

"Hey guys" he grinned, Piper and Jason turned bright red.

"So" I wrung my hands together "what happened?"

Piper and Jason looked at each other, and laughed.

**Ooh, CLIFFHANGER. **

**peace, love, REVIEW**

**DaiseyluvsPj-Max **


End file.
